Grim Night Loungers
The heroes arrive to Wraemontir to celebrate Grim Night, and the Lodgers warn them to respect the Grims after their previous experiences with them. But the fun got interupted by seeing a town in a too horrorfying state of disorray and now, they must stop a horrifying evil overlord named The Dark King, a victim of Grims who hated their mind tricks since they traumatized his mother to death, from finding power to manipulate reality using a dark quantum relic called the Quantasmic Cauldron and bring forth an event that will spread true horror on par with Grinch Night, and uses his powers to bring out the worst in the Loungers so they can survive their fears. While doing so, they share both scary stories and stories of their past fears and how they can conquer them, with accidental company in a Welsh-style kingdom isolated and so traumatized by Dark King's actions that they no longer celebrate anything regarding to fear to avoid dealing with Grims and their mind tricks as it caused their previous mayor to commit suicide. The mayor's son, Torren, wants to be a great warrior like his father and accidentally finds it with new friends before finding the Loungers. Thus the heroes must find the Quantasmic Cauldron before it falls into Dark King's hands, and conquer themselves at the same time. Scenes 'Prologue' Pyrdain *Gurgi: GURGI FIND WEIRDOES WEIRDER THAN GURGI!!! *Taran: How weird are we talking? *ZongueBob: (The Loungers appeared) Depends. What's weird for your magical world? *Taran:... SpongeBob? *ZongueBob: It's ZongueBob, actually. *Sonny: We crash-landed here completely by accident. *Ruke: And as usual, we gotta tell another story about one of our first adventures. *Taran:...... Who are you? *ZongueBob: We're the Clam Lounge Squadron. *Fflewddur: Oy. A bunch of aliens trying to be the Lodgers. Has the UUniverses gone mad? *Sau: More like the Lodgers from another dimension. We come from a much more miserable but cooler dimension than yours. We're more technologically advanced and have been in some definition of harmony with each other. *Gurgi:...... Gurgi is confused. *Jokey: ".... I think it's safe to say that universeal news doesn't travel much to this planet." *Ziden: Gee whiz, what gave you that idea? *Jokey: "Oh can you not?" 'The Dark King' Dark Castle *???:...... (A familiar figure emerges from a green ooze)... Ugh... Is this really the best you can do? *???: Necromancy isn't exactly easy. (The figure was revealed to be Crobra)... *Crobra: Well, at least I can talk again. (His head fell off his body)... *???: And you have become completely numb to pain. Lechs are the most superior kind of zombie for a reason. *Crobra: Well glad you were the most available source of refurbishment. I must start by regaining my position as leader of the Villain Legion... And have them severely punished for stabbing me in the back. *???: "Don't forget that it was that anger that scared them off. Your quickness to slay that knight made them afraid that you would had been a questionable investment." *Crobra: "..... I, admit that I didn't handle Reuter's quickness to denounce VA interest with grace...... BUT THAT DOESN'T PARDON THOSE INGRETES TO COWER AWAY FROM ME THE MOMENT I HAVE ONE SLIGHT BAD ATTATUDE?!" *???: "Be assured that it's likely the Dark Radicals gave them no peace for the blunder. Nor would the continuious losses help ease their sea of humiliation. Whether they will like you or not, eventually, in order for the Legion to be taken seriously by the Dark Radicals at all.... They'll have to re-embrace you, even if begrudgently." *Crobra: And THAT'S what we will do. We'll show them what I can REALLY do! And when that happens, even the Dark Radicals will be willing to put aside the lackage of a Zewinasaur and see what I can really do. I know Darkness Qui left a great void Drynder would've filled, and one day, I aim to correct what Scoro did, but for now, I WILL BRING THE LEGION'S FAITH BACK INTO ME, AND GET THE DARK RADICALS CONFIDENCE AGAIN?!... And it starts, with the Quantasmic Cauldron. A cauldron that conjures the purest of mana from the multiverse into an all-powerful brew. *???: "Be warn that the cauldron is question can have dishastorious consiquences if anything you need of it gets reversed by a sacrivice." *Crobra: "Perhaps. And even if this would fail somehow, the fact that I had the gull to accquire the blasted thing at all, that should ease away the bad press of my, temper tandrum." *???:... (Appears as a much scarier lich-like being similar to the Horned King)... And you have the right one for the job. My power can do what you want and more. *Crobra: Exactly. The Dark King of Wraemontir, master of the impossible. Who could ask for more?... And it's all I've got. If only I hadn't lost my gift of the dark forces. The key to my powers! *Dark King: "Actselly, I do sense some trace of the relic still within you. You just need to harness them, and revive the object with help of the right amount of dark magic." *Crobra:... You just keep making it better and better. *Shariqix: (Appeared from nowhere) THE MASTER KNOWS HIS STUFF!! *Crobra: (Fell apart in surprise) WHOA, ARBASUS!!!! *Dark King: JEEPER!! (He chokes him) What have I told you about appearing unannounced? We lechs can melt you into SLAG!!! *Jeeper: "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-Sorry master, a thoundson pardons. Here, (Brings out whip) I'll start punishing meself." *Jeeper starts whiping himself! *Crobra:... Yikes. *Dark King: This is my assistant Jeeper. He was abandoned on the streets as a toddler for screwing his family over, and he wants my goal of making everything around us pay for their neglect and carelessness..... I wasn't always this way, Crobra.... I was once a deformed orphan, mistreated and pushed around. Flashback via dark imagery... *(Dark King): My single mother wanted me to grow up to one day destroy the Grims. But when I became 1... The Grims killed her. She died of a heart attack out of pure shock and fear after the Grims tried to show her what she did to my father was wrong. I was raised deformed and mocked. When they pushed me too far, I couldn't take it any longer. I found magic by complete accident and used it to get revenge.... Until the owners of the magic I took were revealed to be Grims who got in the way. Though their arguments were valid... They then ended up saying they killed my mother. They told me it was an accident... But I said 'There ARE no accidents', and did what I had to do. (The entire town was annihilated)... An entire town destroyed by Grim magic was the logical revenge against all those naysayers and the heartless witches who murdered my mother.... Then they made a terrible mistake. (His deformity spread and he eventually became a deformed abomination)... They 'cursed me into the monster I was', and said that unless I redeemed this heinous act, I would forever be a monster. It was unacceptable. From that day forward, I SWORE to destroy all Grims. But that wasn't the worst that they did. I sold my soul to necromancers in return for lifting the curse. But those insufferable Grims were too clever. Because the curse was made to accelerate upon any further interference, I became the unholy monster you see before you. They cross me at every turn just to force redemption into me. But they made one, fatal, mistake. They took away any possibility of that happening, and they DOOMED, their home, to me. Present *Crobra:... Well that sucks. *Dark King: Oh, it did. I came to realize that people like them get to do anything they want without the consequences, magic or not, villain guise or not, right reasons or not, and that's how WE get hurt. And the only thing that has kept me going all these millennia is my burning thirst to make them pay for ruining my life! I never wanted anyone else to be hurt like that again. And the only way to do that is to wipe those monstrous witches off the face of Wraemontir!!! *Crobra:....... You know what? Let's make this interesting. How about we help each other? I can help you destroy those Grims, and you can help me get my leadership back. *Dark King: You've become just as deformed as me because of those misfits. You kill the Grims, I will help you destroy thousands of civilizations. We just need the Quantasmic Cauldron. With it, we can tap into infinite black magic. Infinite spells. We can resurrect the fallen people I slain here into my, uh, OUR, new army. You will be able to restore your medallion. And we, WILL HAVE ALL THE POWER IN THE MULTIVERSE!!! NOTHING IN THE INFINITE REACHES WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US!! *Jeeper: YEEES!!!!...... This a very awkword silence. I'll punish myself again. (Whips himself again). *Crobra: "Okay, not meaning to ruin a serious moment, but I see this guy being a GREAT plaything for a dominatrix!" *Dark King: You think that's pitiful? You should see all the muties in my loyalty who infested the place after the town died. Later... *Crobra: What the s***? (Abominable mutant creatures were seen in a lounging room doing crazy and gutsy things, including a weird green one similar to Bumbly doing a sucky karaoke act while this music played) *Mutant #1: GET OFF THE STAGE!!!! *Mutant #2: "YOU STINK?!" *Green Guy: C'MON, I'M DOING MAH BE- (A fruit was thrown in his face)...... *Crobra: "..... Okay, I can understand that not every minion needs to look dignified and refined, but, THESE GUYS?!.... They're seriously the best you can do?!" *Dark King: "Be assured.... They're only until I can acquire the Cauldron.... Then I'll be given an army truly worthy for the planet to fear....." *Crobra: And you're sure they're okay with that? *Dark King: I've already given them a home by destroying the town. Serving me briefly is just returning the favor. *Random Mutie: STRIP, YOU ***** *********** BABE!!!!! *Dark King:........... And that's obviously for the best. *???: MASTER!!! (Two muties similar to the Hunch Bunch appeared)... You might want to know that a flying saucer has been touching down on Wraemontir. *Crobra: "Oh, balls, the Loungers?! Already?! I didn't even got started?!" *Dark King: "They are likely just passing through for Grim Night." *Crobra: ".... All the same though, this is our chance to get at them?! Do you happen to pocess a way to shoot down their ship?" *Dark King: "..... Wraemonir isn't exactly..... An advanced socity." *Crobra: "...... Figures....." *Dark King: "But I may have something..... Of equil effect." *Mutie #2: Hold on, sir... It looks like they brought themselves down. *Crobra:... Atrick. Sometimes it's a blessing they have idiots with them. (Cackles) 'The Loungers Experience Pure Fear' Wraemontir Fields *Cephward: Dammit all to the Boundary Cluster, Atrick! You had to dance like a psychopath when your favorite song played on the radio! Now look where we are! The Oxydome wrecked again and we're stranded in a medieval farming plain on....... Where are we again? *Scowalski: Planet Wraemontir. The Grim Night capital of the UUniverses, as well as it's birthplace. The birthplace of the spookiest of stories. *Cephward: Oh great. We go to the Grimsby Nebula for Grim Night and end up on the capital of Grim Night? *ZongueBob: Oh, cheer up, Cephward, it could be worse. *Atrick: Yeah, you could have a big nose and a weird-looking head. *Cephward: (Drumshot)... Well, this is my life. *Atrick: WAIT, I FOUND A PHONE!!!! *Cephward: OH THANK GODS, WE'RE SAVED- (Atrick threw the phone as it wrecked the Oxydome more with more explosions) (Makes an exaggerated shocked face).... Obblah........ *Atrick:...... Didn't work. *Cephward: NOW YOU'RE FREAKING KILLING ME!!!!! I'm just surprised you haven't done it YEARS AGO!!!! YOU'RE A WASTE OF OXYGEN IN THE WATER!!!! *Atrick: "Oh lighten up, will ya? It's not like it got us into trouble or anything- (A pitchfork gets pointed at them!)....." *A being simular to Taran was seen.... *Being: "Now hold it right there! If you people are here to cause trouble, ya picked the wrong place! I'm doing you bunch a favor by asking you to leave this planet now, cause I can't promise the Grims won't decide to sic their Grimaces and/or spells onto you otherwise!" *Jokey: "Well we'd happly would've done so if Atrick didn't pulled the dumbass card and wrecked our ship. (Points to ship ruins)....." *Being: "..... Well still, state your business?! Are you good aliens or bad aliens?" *Cephward: Do we LOOK like the kind of things that threatening? *Cen: And even if we didn't, what makes you think you could take us on? *Being: Looks can be deceiving. And maybe I can try. *Jokey:... You have a death wish or something, kid? We could be carrying guns. *Being:... Guns? What're.... Guns? *Jokey:...... What're guns?! What kind of dumb question is that? They should be common knowledge across the UUniverses. *Sonny: Not 100% of the time, Jokey. Wraemontir is likely a less-advanced society. (Shows him one of her guns) THIS is a gun. *Being:... Ohhhhhhh, it's technology.... That explains it. That stuff is quite rare here. *Jokey:... Really? *Scowalski: Apparently technology is only 10% common here and mostly outshined by magic. Something to do with technology being environmentally unfriendly and hauntingly dangerous. *Being: "Well, that's what the nature sensitive Grims say anyway." *Jokey: Oh, balls. That means getting repairs for our flying saucer will take forever. *???: TORREN, IT'S BEEN 5 MINUTES, IS SOMEONE OUT THERE IN THAT CRAZY EXPLOSION?! *Being: IT'S JUST A BUNCH OF WEIRDOES, FATHER!!! *???: HOW WEIRD ARE WE TALKING?! (Appears as a mayor) *Sau: Oh... We're in luck. That's Mayor Torres, mayor of Wraemontir's small-scale civilization Pyriad. And that makes this his son Torren Torres. *Torres: Who the devils of Grimsister lore are you? *ZongueBob: We're the Clam Lounge Squadron. *Cephward: We're here because one of us is an idiot.... Among the lower idiots in the pecking order. *Torres: ".... I see, so, your space vessel has crashed then? Well, I'm afraid you might be abit out of luck, because this is not exactly a science-senstive planet. But, perhaps we can ask a friendly enough Grim Covenant to open up portal communications to whoever is your superior and perhaps they'll send someone to clean up, whatever is left?" *Jokey: "Oh sure, at least we can use a portal to magicly talk to the Grand Council- Wait, define "Friendly Enough"?" *Torres: "Well, to put it lightly, sometimes Grims want to assusiate with us, other times, they prefer their privacy. Grim magic is, a very complicated practice given that it is inheredly dark." *Cephward: Um, tell me, what are Grims again? *Sonny: From what I read, and from what the Lodgers told me, they're witches that use dark magic to do bad things for good reasons, but the ways they do it make em look nihilistic and heartless. They can negate any bad inflections, injuries and even deaths with paradoxical reverse spells, they can induce the epitome of fearful imagery in people, and have the most advanced forms of curses that they use on those who commit the worst of sins, if not in a way that's cruelly ironic like washin' a swearing kid's mouth with soap, or if it's done in a way that makes em look no better. They came from a time when morality was still askew. *Torres: And this Grim Covenant we know of is not easy to negotiate with. Those three ladies are VEEEEEEERY dangerous if you say the wrong words. *Jokey: "Well if Grims can be like that, then why do you people put up with it?" *Torres: "Cause aggrovating them even for understandable reasons just ends with you being mauled by Grimaces, or worse. If you do it badly enough, a Grim will become a Crazo Grim and start invoking mass chaos." *Jokey: "...... Yikes...... I think I now know why my crazy aunt Gurtrute became a Grimsister." *Juck: Wait, wha? *Jokey: Long story, I'd rather not talk about it. *Torren: I can escort you guys there. *Torres: OHHHHH NONONONNONO, son, you're not going anywhere near those forbidden lands. It's dangerous. *Torren: But I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of anything. (Mr. Tetrus chuckled and got out a comically scary mask) In fact, I'd take down the worst of them if I wanted to- (Tetrus showed him his mask as he screamed and ran comically as Tetrus Krabs-laughed) NOT FUNNY!!!! *Tetrus: "Oh relax, me boyo, it's just alittle harmless Grim Night tomfoolery." *Torren: Oh, you think fear is all fun and games here? Well thanks to the Grims, fear is not a good thing here. Grim Night is very good here for a reason. *Pho: Because it's where Grim Night originated? *Torren: Aside from that. Because fear is something very infamous here. This world SPECIALIZES in fear. It all comes from our world's very own phobogens. Psychedelics that show you hallucinations that give fear an indescribable meaning. Grims use it in rituals like hippies with pot to expand their pictures of it. *Xoriago: I'm sure we've seen worse. *???: (Grinch-style voice) Is that so, boy? (A robed hermit figure similar to Moundshroud, but with a Grinch-style appearance was seen)... You misjudge our vision of true fear. *Torres: Ugh, it's Grimsby. *Torren: Why won't that literal son of a Grim just croak already? He's clearly lived too long. *Grimsby: Watch your tongue, boy, or it might be torn out. Just saying. Now then, lads, you cannot judge us for being sensitive with fear. Why? Because, we see it in a much broader scale. Come with me and I shall show you. Museum-Like Building *Grimsby: Welcome to my home, and the museum of Grim Night history. Art of the Grims, and pieces that TRULY define fear. You best beware, because it's not some funfair haunted mansion where you can kill the joy by how fake it is. *Numma: Looks impressive. *Pronkes: HAH, these paintings just look like they were made from the kids with the WILDEST imaginat- (The painting hypnotically showed him bizarre imagery just by the looks and lining themselves and went through a horrid trip for 10 seconds)... EXPLAIN, TO, MEE, what just happened!!! *Grimsby: This would be Shapêshiftmo mastrât de Phobor. By looking into it, you'll see practically any fearful image. *Cephward: So this portrait uses an optical illusion, so what? It's been done to death. You simpletons really think you can top fear simply through the mastery of art? You'll have to do better than that- (Goes to an illusionary portrait)... Oh, please, what is this, some kind of magic act? (He ends up hallucinating that he was going through this for 20 seconds) *Cephward:... HOLY F*****G SPIRITS OF UNLIMITED LEVELS OF HELL, WHAT WAS THAT?! *Grimsby: That my friend was the Gâtâ ii Wayllgof. Or more simplified as the 'Gate of Insanity'. It turns your own imagination onto you by imagining what's behind the point of no return. *Shog: I'm impressed. *Sau: Well I'm not. These portraits are spiked with psychedelic substances. *Grimsby: Phobogens. Grims like to remind the people they teach a lesson to remember that lesson, lest you rather not go through it again much worse. Grims have power far beyond your comprehension. *Atrick: (Looking at a multi-eye idle with swirling galactic patterns and eyes similar to a Xexaxez eye as he screams uncontrollably).... I'll say. *Grimsby: And then there's my favorite. Ve Grîmm Pvenyence. (Shows them a colossal painting of a hellish landscape of tortured people as they all stare at it)... *Fellou:... So it's hell, huh? Wow, very sightly- (They got into a trance) *Grimsby: Nope. It's worse. Welcome, TO THE PENANCE REALM! (The heroes went through something like this, seeing much worse and going through torturous pain) *Grimsby:... So? *Fellou: I'm not a religious man, but I now believe in the Devil! *Grimsby: Well that's the Grims' greatest creation. The Penance Realm. A realm that induces sympathy for those they wronged and puts them through unimaginable pain brought on by what they said and done.... And this painting isn't even the worst. I can show you more- *Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Jokey: FOR THE LOVE OF SENTIENCE, JUST STOP, WE CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE, WE CAN'T STAND IT!!! WE GET IT, YOU BRING NEW MEANING TO FEAR!!!! *Shog: I've seen better. *Grimsby:... You're not scared? *Shog: I'm an Oeg. As creatures that scare, fear is as numb to us as Sodos. *Grimsby: Figures. But still, fear is no laughing matter to us. *Jokey: Um, you guys are basically contradicting yourselves. The birthplace of Grim Night, HATES fear, THE FRIGGIN ESSENCE OF GRIM NIGHT!!!! *Grimsby: Whoever said WE came up with it? Otherworldly beings came up with it after just ONE visit. *Scowalski: (Looking it up) He's right. Only certain civilizations celebrate it. And Pyriad, is NOT one of them. *Jokey: Oh please, they need to know how healthy it is to experience fear. Otherwise the entire town will be a bunch of cowards. *Grimsby: I wouldn't recommend it. Sometimes fear is the better path. *Jokey: Well allow me to prove that's a bunch of poopy! INTRODUCING MUSICAL HORROR FROM OUTSIDE OUR DIMENSION!!! (Played and sung this on a boombox to everyone in the Pyriad while spooking everyone) *Torres: ENOUGH!!! (Blasted the boombox with a crossbow) YOU'RE BANISHED FROM OUR COMMUNITY AT ONCE, AND TAKE YOUR ACCURSED TECHNOLOGY WITH YOU!!!! Later... *Cen: (On a dark spooky path) YOU IDIOT!!! (Smacks Jokey) WHAT DID YOU THINK INTRODUCING FEAR TO HYSTERICALLY SIMPLE PEOPLE WOULD ACCOMPLISH?!? *Jokey: "Hey, I was teaching those people that they shouldn't be sheltered cowerds their whole lives." *Cen: "Well now, they're unlikely to help us out with contacting the Grand Council with Grim Portal magic, and even if they do, THEY'LL SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT US?!" *Jokey: "Well excuse me for trying to prevent the birthplace of Grim Night to be a hypocritical shithole!" *Zhigu: "You were litterally told that people here had nothing to do with it! It was the work of grims and super-naterol forces!" *Jokey: "Well that doesn't excuse them for not embracing on what made this planet famous!" *???: If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't scared. (Torren came)... *Sonny: Torren? *Trigress: What're you doing here? This place doesn't seem safe for a kid like you. *Cephward: And maybe you weren't scared because it wasn't Grim-level fear. *Torren: And yet the others weren't by logic? *Cephward:... Touché. *Mangris: Then that begs the question of why you weren't as pants-pissy as the others. *Torren:... I'll let you on a little secret... I'm the only one in town who loves looking fear dead in the eye and saying 'go f*** yourself'. *Glora:... Such bold words for a kid. *Sanjay: And also vulgar. *Torren: Yeah. I always go out at night to go exploring. Night vision and extrasensory sound perception are an Earren's best friends. *Sonny: Ohhh, you're a bad boy. I'm actually pretty impressed. Perhaps you're not wanting a death wish after all. *Torren: Exactly. Nobody at home understands that the only thing to fear is fear itself.... Okay that sounds too common a phrase.... Fear is a choice? Nah, too basic. Look, the point is, I want to be a famous warrior. I should be doing supportive deeds for Pyriad. Even dad doesn't understand. The only one in town obsessed with it is Grimsby, though he's sort'of a pariah. His home collection is something I've actually grown on. *Belmen: That may be true, but that's just the result of hallucinogens. If you know it's not real, it's just false bravery, A.K.A. bravery based on assuredness that there's no real danger. True bravery is facing danger for real. *Torren: "Well believe or not, I showed no fear when a Crazo Grim was going around and turning people into Fgakons for so much as bumping into him!" *Belmen: Oh, that hardly counts unless you stood up to him. Then again, bravery can only get you so far from being turned into a fgaken. Someone like him would be punished by Grims anyway. *Torren: Bravery is more complicated than that. I AM the bravest guy in town. That alone proves I can make great changes. I don't want to waste my life living amongst them. So, to show there's no hard feelings, I brought this. (Gave them a purpulum) *Sonny:... A purpulum? *Torren: AAAAAAND this. (Pulls out a poulkey leg) *Sonny: AAAAOOOOOOOOHHHH, POULKEY!!!!!! (Drools massively) *Torren: Organically and genetically bred, too. It's quite adorable how much a hydrocabiais loves poulkey meat. *ZongueBob: (Laughs) Yeah, it's so cute. *Torren: So, I guess you can use someone like me. So, to show I can be useful and kind, even after that stunt back there, I brought these. *Sonny: AGREE- (The leg and fruit were snatched by a Hylf similar to the Wuzzy Woozoo of Grinch Night) *Hylf: AOOOHHH! YES, FINALLY, GIGI HAVE WONDERFUL MUNCHIES AND CRUNCHIES!!!! MEAT AND FRUIT!!! GIGI WILL BE FED FOR WEEK!!! *Torren: HEY, THAT WAS FOR THEM!!! *Sonny: (Snarls animalistically as the others held her back) MINE!!! MY POULKEY LEG!!!! *GiGi:.... And that GiGi's cue to make GiGi tracks! (Retreats into a bush) *Torren: GIVE THOSE BACK!!! *Cen: Allow me...... (Pulls his blasters out) RETURN THE FRUIT AND MEAT IMMEDIATELY!!! *Foreseer: We'll take it from here, Cen. Just come out and return the food. (GiGi comes out and shows nothing in his hands) *Torren:... Where is it? *GiGi: GiGi don't know where the- (The leg and fruit dropped out)...... *Xoriago: Oh really? *GiGi:... *Cen: Well, we're waiting, furball. *GiGi: (He took them out and slowly approached them)...... *Torren: Come on! (Just as he did, GiGi took a bite out of both of them before giving it back) *Pho: Heeey!! *Jokey: "Oh you cheeky piece of furry shit!" *Sonny: NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!!! *Torren: You should be ashamed of yourself!! *GiGi: Ohh, GiGi deserves fierce smackings and whackings on his poor tender head! *Commander: (Chocko hacked out a hammer) At ease, Chocko, he's just being dramatic. *Chocko: (Swallows the hammer back) Awww! *Cen: "Though he should be careful what he wishes for. Some of us might grant it." *Foreseer: Well he's acting like he hasn't eaten in days. So, I suppose it's all his. (GiGi cheered and ate it all) *Sonny: GODS DAMMIT ALL TO HEEEELLLLLLLL!!!! *Jokey: "Okay fuzball, ya got what you wanted, NOW SCRAM?!" 'Meet Elijia and Foofock' Underground Fort *Belmen: (They were spat out of a magical whirlpool wet and coughing) UGH!! *Cephward: These adventures are going to be the death of me!! *Sonny: (Wet and crazy) THAT WAS AWESOME!!! DO IT AGAIN!!! (Everyone looked at her weird)... What? When you go into a water slide with a whirlpool, it gives a thrill. *Cephward: Aquaphile. *Sonny: I'm a semi-aquatic rodent. It's like instinct. But we avoided those mercenaries and their dracthons. (Shakes her fur dry) Now, where are we? *Archindarce: Looks like an abandoned war fort. *???: INTRUDERS!!! (Fairy-like creatures swarm around them and tease them) *Hud: UAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!! *Zhensi: OFF, YOU LITTLE PESTS!!!! *Jokey: "WHAT I WOULDN'T GIVE FOR SOME DAMN BUGSPRAY?!" *Sau: (The creatures tore her equipment off before she could use them) Hey, not cool! *???: WAIT!!! (A beautiful female Earren appeared with a glowing yellow ball)... They came for shelter from Perm and Pox. I saw it from the watch tower. *Fairy Creature:... Is that true? *Sonny: YES- (A fairy creature pulled her ear) OW!!!! *ZongueBob: HEY, NOBODY TOUCHES MY GIRL'S EAR EXCEPT ME!! *Earren Girl: Let them go! (They did that) Apologies. The zrixies can be very overdiligent.... Welcome to Fort Whyse. I am Princess Elijia En Whyse.... Or at least, was, until the Dark King killed my Grimsister mother. *Felly: Dark King? *Elijia: The scourge of Grims everywhere. He loathes Grims for what they do and how they do it. But he was considerably one of their greatest mistakes. As punishment for mass murder brought on from the oppression of disfigurement, his disfigurement was cursed into spreading until he was the monster he made himself into until he repented his crime. But in an effort to rid himself of it, he made the curse much MUCH worse. Now he is an ungodly lech with no possible way to repent as he sold too much from himself to cure himself. By making the curse accelerate upon outside interference, the Grims unintentionally turned him into their scourge. Hundreds were lost. The Dark King destroyed every Grim he sought. Including my mother. (Through murals) We were a kingdom that could've cleansed the dark name of Grims everywhere... Until the Dark King took it away from us. He slain my mother in her sleep right in front of me, labeling it as a warning of what would happen if you trusted a Grim. He destroyed my home. I was lucky enough to be rescued by the zrixies. *Cadet:...... That, sounds awful! *Jokey: "Ya know, I can get behind his reason why he isn't a fan of those emo-tastic hags, but two f*****g wrongs don't make a right. I say he deserved what he got for being a f*****g manchild about his curse." *Elijia: "I don't disagree one bit. He lost his right for sympathy for acting out like he did. However, he wasn't the only one to react so badly. Curses are something fearful for this reason. Grims accidentally killed his mother by giving her a heart attack and that's why he never stopped to destroy his own home. It was a natural reaction, but one that came at the wrong time. The reasons of his hatred are understandable, but they do not excuse his actions. He killed hundreds of Grims and people who supported or sympathized for them, and even the elderly, infirm, and children were killed. What happened to him, will NEVER excuse his hundreds of murders. I dedicated my life to ending his reign of terror once and for all to avenge not just my mother, but every drop of innocent blood spilt in the Dark King's name." (Takes out a magic sword pointing it at Cen) *Cen:... Can you kindly point that oversized knife somewhere else? *Elijia: This 'oversized knife' was my mother's family weapon. Wielded by Grim battlemages in the Whyse House for 9 generations. How DARE you disrespect it? *Cen: Madam, would you call my blade great if it was pointed a nanometer at your face? *Elijia:... Point taken. But I am to be respected as the leading figure for the resistance against Dark King! My duty is not just to reveal the truth of Grims and expose the lies of the Dark King, but end his anti-Grim tyranny. A title like that deserves respect. *Trigress: Well it would have helped if we knew that. *Torren: Yeah. That's to be expected from a girl who doesn't know any better. *Everyone: WHOOOOAAAA!!!! *Elijia: How DARE you? I'm the reason you're still alive. *???: She's right, you know. (Grimsby appeared) *Torren: GRIMSBY?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! *Grimsby: Is it not obvious, my boy? Why do you think there's a Grim relic museum in Pyriad owned by a pariah to the people he lives with? Pyriad is the most loyal to the wrath of the Dark King. The most loyal area to him on Wraemontir is the perfect cloak for holding the most sacred of Grim relics. Elijia recruited me to keep every single one of them safe. Even if word reached the Dark King about my collection, he would NEVER believe it. *Zrixie Leader: And he is among one of the most, if not the most, oldest and longest-surviving Grims on Wraemontir. *Torren: YOU'RE... A GRIM?! *Grimsby: It's all in the name, kid. I'm 667 years old and I have survived the longest against the Dark King. Elijia has been the most reliable figure I could count on. And it is a grave mistake to assume her intelligence by gender. *Elijia: Exactly! (Walks to him ominously) If it wasn't for this GIRL, your home wouldn't have him around to protect you and you'd be long dead. You're the son of the Mayor of Pyriad, START ACTING LIKE IT AND RESPECT A WOMAN!!! *Torren: THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH WOMEN, AT ALL, I JUST... I'm just a kid. But I am the bravest civilian in Pyriad. *Elijia: I'd say that's because you're the mayor's son, and a long upbringing like that would've given you the follies of blind courage. You don't know the first thing about being brave. I do, because I've been through more fear than you have in your entire life. Being a kid is no excuse when you're the adventurous mayor's son who knows no better than you say I don't. *Torren: Well maybe you wouldn't understand the complications of people because, not at all because of your gender, but because you only care about people who fight back and not the ones who don't. The ones understandably so scared of Grims and gullible enough to believe an abomination's lies that the moment they insult your mother or kingdom for being on the Grims' side, or being Grims in general and turn on you, you let them die without giving a second thought. If anything, maybe the Dark King is right. Some princess you were turning out to be! (Elijia was shocked) *Grimsby: See here, young man, you will NOT speak to her like that! *Torren: Oh, tell me I'm wrong. Even if she was still a princess, she should know better than to be this silly and inconsiderate. *Jokey: "That's ironic coming from a guy being a prick to a girl that's saving our asses and is our best shot at taking this asshole down!" *Torren: I'M ONLY A CHILD! *Archindarce: Oh don't give us that excuse again, you're too brave and mature for that! *Grimsby: Well it's not entirely inaccurate. He hasn't necessarily socialized that much with girls and he's halfway out of the cootie stage. He's braver than the others in Pyriad, but he's still a kid. Elijia had to grow up early because of her loss, and even then, she is still a kid. Regardless, you both must make up immediately because you two no doubt need each other. *Elijia: It won't be easy... But for the sake of getting through this, I'll do my best. 'The Grim Lands/The Grimsisters of Mordan' (Meeting the Grimsisters of Mordan) Grim Lands *Elijia: Welcome to the 'Hive' of Grims everywhere. The homeland of their very existence. *Torren: No offense or anything, but girls talk too much. *Elijia: Oh, it's nothing I haven't heard before...... Still. (Points her blade at him) Watch your tongue. *GiGi: GiGi feels bad vibes from this place. *Elijia: Indeed. Even the worst of muties wouldn't set foot here. *Wilby: I wouldn't set foot here. (Bad personality) But I'd do it for the right power! Mwhahaha! *Mishi: Sometimes his evil personality scares me. *Wilby: Oh, please, if it wasn't for me, I wouldn't even BE with you guys. (One-shots away a monster) Other me's a p***y panny pacifist. *Demp: Oh, please, you're all too weird for my tastes. You wouldn't've stand a chance against the Aexens. *Torren: Aexens? *Demp: Ugh, now I gotta play teacher now, too? Aexens are one of the oldest races in the UUniverses. They seemingly got their cybernetic asses wiped out by the Yree, but it's just a ploy. Truth is, they're more alive than ever. They're just... Redeeming and damnating themselves. They also have to keep their existence on the, hush-hush, likely expecting that it wouldn't just be the Yree giving them trouble, if you catch my drift. Trying to learn the enigmatic meaning of life, so to speak. They just do chaos for the sake of good.... In fact... That sums up the Grim Mother herself in a nutshell. Doing good by being bad. (They were confused)... You'll get what I mean in the end. I hope you see where I'm coming from so I don't have to waste my F*****G TIME EXPLAINING IT!!! *Jokey: "Annnnd, how come this is my first time hearing about this?" *Demp: "Long story short, the Yrees wasted their home system so badly, it became empty space now-a-days is nothing more then UIS patroling grounds. Let's just say that the Aexens, were dark enough to inspire a REALLY hasty reaction from the Yree not seen since their fateful encounter with the Skroolls." *Cen: "Ugh, I once met a Yree. They are over-zealious self-rightious pricks, even when they're not doing imperialisum anymore. I'm not too surprised to learn that they have some dirty laundry about how they interacted with races they didn't happened to like." *Ruuber: "What exactly did the Aexens do to upset the Yree?" *Demp: "Merely existing as extremely dark as they were. The Yree afraid that they were a would-be threat to their empire, even perhaps others if they didn't "Destroyed" them as they did." *Zonguebob: "Isn't that an extreme over-reaction?" *Demp: "S*** like that was common in the Before Kraan era of things. People were super-primitive or super-stupid in those times, and the Yree were not any different, if not proven relics of those stupidity intoxicated times." *Atrick: "Yikes, those Yrees sound like pricks." *Demp: They were. Now let's- WHOA, LOOK O- (They fell off a ledge and fell into mud)... Dammit, you clumsy oxes!! *Atrick: Not our fault. You broke our view..... Wait, what're "Oxes"?" *Demp:... Pack cattle, GODS!!!! I'M DONE ANSWERING STUPID QUESTIONS, GET AN EDUCATION, YOU BRAINLESS ANIMALS!!! *Alpha Rolf: What rock got shoved up your butt? *Demp: "Forgive me, for being on the bit of the angry side that I'm being made to guide morons into GRIM TERRATORY?!" *Sonny: Grow some nuts. Cowardice is numb to us. *Demp: Good for you, but not for me. Besides, we just arrived. (They saw the cottage)... *Shog:... Well one of us has to go in. *Shi Fau: Not me. You're the fearless one. *Shog: Oh? Okay, wise guy, how about you try it? *Shi Fau: I will not be reduced to live bait. *Shog: Not even if I told you Mishi has naked pictures of your mom? *Mishi: What?! *Shi Fau: WHAT?! YOU SON OF A SKANK!!! (Mishi moved as Shi broke open the door) *Shog: Good. No booby traps. Let's go. *Mishi:... Don't EVER do that again!!! *Shog: No promises. *Cen: "...... Why did we included these guys again?" *Jokey: Magic, skill, politics, diplomacy, because they whooped Gothaxort's centarran anus? Take your pick. *Cen: ".... Fair enough. I just needed to give my inner intelligence and personal intolerence to loonacy an understanding why they're here." 'The Quantasmic Cauldron/The Dark King Unleashes Fear' *Crobra and Dark King were seeing their slowly moving undead army moving. *Dark King: "Now, Wraemontir will see a decesive cleansing of all Grims from the world, for all time......" *Silence as the undead horde was still moving slow....... *Crobra: "...... They're barely even HALF-WAY THERE, THESE THINGS MOVE REDICULIOUSLY SLOW?!" *Dark King: "I can afford to wait......" *Crobra: "(Utterly bewildered)...... THAT WAS YOUR STUPID PLAN?! SUBUGATE THIS PLANET TO A LUDICHRISTLY SLOW UNDEAD APOCALISPSE?! YA DO REALISE THE GRIMS HAVE CREATURES THAT'LL SHREAD THESE PHATHIC BONEHEADS TO BONEMEAL LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?! HOW ARE STUPID SKELETONS A THREAT TO THEM!?" *The Dark King realised the fatal error of his flaw........ *Crobra: "...... HOW, WERE YOU EVER, A THREAT TO THESE GRIMS?!" *Dark King: "..... WEEEEEEEELLLLLL, I think the fact of me actselly killing grims may be..... Exaggerated?" *Crobra: "...... EXAGGERATED?!" *Dark King: "Well, I, wasn't actselly uh.... Killing them. If I did, I would've been destroyed ages go by a Grimace. See, what actselly happened is that..... (Shows that he was wearing a black gem necklace) I was actselly capturing their essience in this Grim Hunter Necklace with this (Reveils Dagger) Grim Capture Dagger, which is design to get souls." *Crobra: "........ SO YOU WEREN'T EXACTLY DESTROYING THEM, BUT COLLECTING THEIR POWER?!" *Dark King: "Okay, you want me to real? Everything that has been said about me, is made up?! I was never a victim of oppression! Grims did NOTHING wrong to me! In fact, I WAS ACTSELLY A GRIM MYSELF?! It's just, I wanted power?! But the Grim Mother herself, refused to teach me cause I wasn't strong enough to be her deciple?!" *Crobra: "Let me guess! You nabbed the objects of your kind's hated enemy, then used those objects to steal your first Grim "Victims"!" *Dark King: "YES! But alas, embracing too much grim magic from all of the Grims I captured proved.... Costly." *Crobra: "SO THIS UGLINESS?! THE GRIMS NEVER DID THAT TO YOU AT ALL?! IT'S NOTHING BUT A SIDE-EFFECT OF TAKING TOO MUCH POWER?!" *Dark King: "I DID IT TO EARN THE GRIM MOTHER'S FAVOR?!" *Crobra: "AND WHAT'S SO SPEICAL ABOUT THE "GRIM MOTHER" ANYWAY!?" *Dark King: "...... Are you familier, with the Aexen?" *Crobra: "....... The, Aexen?" *Dark King: "In secret, that is EXACTLY what the Grim Mother is! The Aexen were once creatures so great in darkness, that they were eradicated by the Yree before they were EVER known! Only Grims close to the Grim Mother know this! By making myself powerful, I will become her apprentese, and she would have me assend to become an Aexen as well! Then with her, I can bring the race back from the brink!" *Crobra: "...... Your utterly insane?! YOUR A CRAZO GRIM?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS DESPERATE ENOUGH TO TRUST YOU?! NOW THE LEGION CAN'T TRUST ME EVEN MORE NOW?!" *Dark King: ".... Perhaps it is better we part like this. (Readies the Dagger) Because I had always admired your powers, Crobra. I would like them for my own." *Crobra: "..... (Readies talisment)..... You, wouldn't, dare, you mistake of a proagy?!" *Jeeper was seen having secretly heard that and realised the lier Dark King was....... *Jeeper: "...... Oh no! (Runs off!)" *Crobra: You traitor! (Fires his relic at him smacking the dagger away) You actually made me feel SORRY for you just like you did with everyone on this dungball of a world!! You manipulated everyone! *Dark King: We're villains. It's kind of what we do. *Crobra:... Yeah... And we both know the TRUE villain here! (He used the relic to kill him in the same manner that the Horned King died, being absorbed into the relic, leaving behind the necklace and the dagger, of which Crobra left to be then collected by Jeeper that kept hidden. As Crobra returned to the Cauldron's location, the group were surprised that, in cause of his newfound power, it allowed him to fully restore his body)...... Time to do what I should've done from the beginning! (Approached the Quantasmic Cauldron)... Time to rid this universe of this dreaded relic! (Levitates GiGi towards him) *Torren: GIGI!!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO HIM?! *Crobra: Something as powerful as the Quantasmic Cauldron shouldn't exist! It is a danger to even villains! So, I'm ending it, LIKE A TRUE VILLAIN!!! *ZongueBob: NOOO!!! (GiGi was sacrificed for the Cauldron, starting to destroy it's power) *The Skeleton Army started to die out! *Jokey: "..... Okay, NOW I'M FUCKING CONFUSED?! WHY DID YOU BOTH KILL AN INNOSENT, Albeit annoying, LITTLE CREATURE AND JUST SCREWED OVER YOUR DARK KING PAL!?" *Jeeper came up! *Jeeper: "Because the Dark King lied about what he actselly was! (Holds the necklace and the dagger) The Dark King was never victmeised by grims at all! He was actselly a crazo grim that was using Grim Hunter relics to collect Grims for his own power?!" *Xoriago: "...... That, explains why Crobra is normal now." *Torren: "..... BE THAT AS IT MAY, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT TO GIGI LIKE THAT?!" *Crobra: "YOU LIVE IN THE GRIM CAPITAL OF THE UUNIVERSES, YOU CAN JUST HAVE HIM RESSERECTED IN EXCHANGE FOR A TRADE?! (Frees the group)..... Now, I suggest that you may not want to stay in this place. The Cauldron's reverseal is LITTERALLY gonna suck the HELL out of this castle! (Teleports out)..." *The castle started to crumble! *Jokey: "Welp, the psyco snake was right, the cauldron's starting to suck everything?!" (Later......)..... *The group were seen on the shore as the castle got sucked, with Jeeper managing to hold onto the Grim Hunter Relics...... *Drynder: "..... You saved, all the souls trapped in the relics, even dispite your personal woes......" *Elijia: "...... Thank you." *Jeeper: "..... Well, I, kinda figured you would like the chance to have your mother back, and all the other grims..... Also, I kinda need to redeem meself in Grim eyes. I'm already planning to self punish meself. In fact, (Pulls out whip) I'll do it now! (Was about to, but Elijia stopped him)......" *Elijia: "..... You don't need to hurt yourself anymore. (Takes the Grim Hunter Relics)... Your already freed from Dark King." *The water started bubbling, as to the group's surprise, the Quantasmic Cauldron resurfaced and flouted on the water..... *Cen: "..... DAMN IT?! THAT THING REALLY IS INDESTRUCTABLE?!" *Zhensi: "Guess all Mang did was cancel out it's powers....." *Torren: "..... Then GiGi died for nothing." *Storm clouds formed, as Grims arrived, as even a very tall, flouting figure appeared forth on the beach...... *Torren: "....... (Quietly) The Grim Mother......" *The Grim Mother looked at the cauldron........ *The Grim Mother: "...... (Dark Voice) I thought I was clear to those idiots that I wanted the Cauldron to remain away from reach..... (Looks at group)...... Have any of you, did something unacceptable with it?" *Scoro: "..... Your grimness, we promised that we had intended to destroy the thing, but then the Grims we got it from said it can't be destroyed. Then the Dark King ambushed us, tried to charge an army of skeletons, then, we discovered from Jeeper that he was just another Crazo Grim. Crobra turned on him for that in fearing the Legion would hate him for that even more." *Torren: "Then..... He sacriviced GiGi to reversed the Cauldron's power......" *The Grim Mother: "..... I see..... I'll proceed to take the cauldron to a new hiding place, one under the care of RESPONDSABLE Grims, whilst I'll make those three idiots clean my tower bellfry's from WEEKS for this incompidence?! (Levitates the Cauldron torwords herself)." *Torren: "WAIT! (The Grim Mother looked at him, grunting annoyed)...... We, want to make a bargain." *The Grim Mother: "...... Let me guess..... The cauldron for the vermin's revival? Do you really want to risk trying the Grim Mother's paience, boy? This Cauldron will be a magnet to evils WORSE then that miscarriage of my tutilage, and you want to force me into reviving a common scavinger's life?! The Cauldron is at least worth the revival of an entire Teadr 1 race, must less at least a thoundson dead of those kind of creatures!" *Jeeper: "Hey! (The Grim Mother looked angerly at him) Then how's about harder bargain? We'll both give you that Cauldron, AND keep quiet about you ACTSELLY BEING AN AEXEN, (The Grim Mother and her deciples were surprised), for Gigi's life!" *The Grim Mother: "........" *Jeeper: "..... Yeah. Bring back GiGi, and we'll let you have the Cauldron back, AND we'll keep your actual race a secret, save for trustworthy friends that can be trusted with a secret....." *The Grim Mother: "....... (Chuckles impressed)..... Surprsingly brave and firm for NON-Grims. Very well. But be made aware of this. If this knowledge falls to those NOT within your would-be inner circle..... Well, let's just say, (Briefly reveils her face) You don't want to see an angry Aexen. (Starts to turn like a tornado as the other Grims followed) FOR IT WILL BE THE LAST SIGHT YOU WILL SEE?! (WILD CHACKLES AS THE SMOKE FORMS AROUND THE CAULDRON?!)" *The Loungers held onto rocks as the force of the winds push them back! *Sonny:... GOOD LUCK WITH FINDING YOUR PLACE! *(Grim Mother): I DO NOT NEED YOUR BEST WISHES!! Now we have a bargain. (She resurrected GiGi's body) *Torren: :..... Gigi....." *Jepper: "..... Well, we got him back, but is he alive?" *Jokey: "Watch this..... WHO'S UP FOR A POULKEY DINNER?!" *GiGi spontantiously got up! *GiGi: "GET GIGI TWO LEGS?! (Awkword silence)...... Wait, did GiGi die?" Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 1 Episodes